disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyazzat Serikbaeva
NOTE: ''This character was created by and belongs to chechensichkeria. Any and all content on this page is not canon nor part of the mainstream Big Hero 6/Disney timeline. Please do NOT edit this page or use my art without my permission. Any and all unauthorized edits will immediately be removed. Thank you. 'Trance', born '''Amrita Sarkar '(Bengali: অমৃতা সরকার, Amr̥tā Sarakāra), also known by her persona Farhana Yasmin '(Bengali: ফারহানা ইয়াসমিন, ''Phārahānā Iẏāsamina), her former alias 'Rajani Mishra '(Hindi: रजनी मिश्र, Rājanī Miśra), and her formal title '''Dr. Amrita Sarkar, PsyD, was a Bengali-American hypnotherapist, psychiatrist, inventor, former Krei Tech affiliate, arms dealer, and current fugitive. She is the daughter of doctors Prasenjit Sarkar and Reshmi Das, the half-sister of Shahidul Amin Mohiuddin, the former lover of entrepreneur Alistair Krei, and later the wife of Mosharraf Hossain and mother of Anwara Hossain. With the help of a childhood friend, childhood enemy, and Shahidul himself, she was able to escape San Fransokyo to Bangladesh, where she currently resides and hides under the guise of "Farhana Yasmin". She is a supporting character in the Big Hero 6 ''franchise and is voiced and portrayed by Bengali-Indian singer Shreya Ghoshal. History Early Life Hailing from New York City, Trance, born '''Amrita Shreya Sarkar '(Bengali: অমৃতা শ্রেয়া সরকার, Amr̥tā Śrēẏā Sarakāra), was the only child of Prasenjit Sarkar and Reshmi Sarkar (née Das). Prasenjit was from Durgapur, India while Reshmi originated from Kolkata. Both of Bengali Hindu heritage, Prasenjit and Reshmi—both of whom later became doctors—had their marriage arranged by their parents. Though both hesitant and not truly in love, Prasenjit and Reshmi were married in Kolkata, West Bengal. The newly wedded couple then immigrated to the United States for better job opportunities and a fresh, new start. Prasenjit and Reshmi settled in the East Coast, where their daughter Amrita was born years later. The couple never told Amrita that their family was forced and predetermined. Raised as a Hindu, Amrita’s parents spoke solely in Bengali and Hindi to her as a child to maintain the family's cultural roots to India, knowing that she'd eventually learn English in school. Because of this, Amrita did not learn English until first grade and still retains a Bengali accent on various words to this day. Prasenjit and Reshmi wanted their daughter to be connected to India up to the point where they sent Amrita to live in Kolkata, India with Reshmi’s sister for three summers. When Amrita eight years old, Prasenjit found a job opening in the West Coast; specifically the city of San Fransokyo, California. The family moved from New York to the Bay Area where Amrita transferred to a new school. For the first two years in San Fransokyo, Amrita was bullied by other students—especially a Japanese student named Kazuo Yamamura (the son of notorious crime lord Mr. Yama)—and would return home crying every day. Prasenjit would comfort the girl, saying he knew that she was a brilliant child and would do great things in life. Despite originally doubting her father’s words, Amrita eventually found inspiration and a passion for psychology; she wanted to understand how others thought and why they behaved the way they did because of her bullies. The young girl especially wanted to work for the betterment of her country and set her heart on forensic psychology for the FBI. As soon as the crying had begun, Amrita quickly got over her bullies and their comments. Her ambition to enter forensics drove her to rigorous academics—being especially talented in English and science, she excelled in school. She was so determined about her future to the point where she would lie to her friends about going to the mall, movies, etc... in order to study. All was going well for Amrita until the sudden death of Prasenjit at the hands of a failed organ transplant, completely throwing Amrita off her game. During the operation, Amrita noted how terribly her father was suffering, motivating her to find a way to suppress pain and, in a sense, avenge him. Adolescence and Teenage Years Unfortunately, Amrita was not given the chance to do so until much later, as she was beginning a new challenge: high school. It took months until Amrita finally became stable enough to accept her father’s passing, but Reshmi—who had never really loved Prasenjit—quit her occupation and took a leave of absence from Amrita’s life, traveling back to India to her family. Amrita was left in the hands of a trusted friend and babysitter, Nanako, while Reshmi stayed with her sister and her husband in Kolkata. After some time with relatives, Reshmi backpacked alone all the way to Bangladesh, eventually meeting a charming man named Mujibur Amin Mohiuddin. She fell in love with his charisma and humor, leading her to ultimately spend nights with him as his “mistress”. After a slip-up during one night, Reshmi found herself pregnant with a son. Since abortions were (and still are) illegal in Bangladeshhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abortion_in_Bangladesh, Reshmi took an extended stay with Mujibur until she gave birth to their son, Shahidul, nine months later. Remembering Amrita, Reshmi hurriedly left Mujibur with Shahidul and returned to America, hiding her affair with Mujibur from her daughter. At Yoshitaka Mizuno High, Amrita persisted with her pursuit for forensics, but later found a friend in a transfer student named Alistair Krei (the soon-to-be CEO of the massive Krei Tech Industries). Alistair, who was also more of a loner, inadvertently met Amrita during a studying session in the school’s library. The two grew to become great friends—Alistair provided comfort and solace for Amrita while Amrita was there to listen to Alistair’s own personal issues. Early Adulthood As the end of their high school senior year approached, Amrita applied for Stanford University’s psychology program while Alistair was accepted at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and pursued business. The two parted ways for years but promised to meet each other one more time before Amrita left for the East Coast for the FBI. While at Stanford, Amrita’s vague idea for The Oasis (a psyche-based virtual reality program) rooted, but she discarded the theory at the time. One night, the college hosted a stage hypnotist show for the students; of which Amrita and her friends attended. Amrita, after being pressured by her friends, volunteered to be hypnotized. Then and there, she found her true interest in hypnosis and hypnotherapy and decided to focus on the field (with peer encouragement, of course). She obtained the nickname “Trance” from the deep trance state she was induced into during the show. At Stanford, Trance discovered her mother’s hidden affair with Mujibur and her parents' arranged union through a friend. Shocked and upset, Trance hid herself from Mujibur and Shahidul and cut off all ties with Reshmi. With Krei Tech Trance graduated from Stanford years later, but returned to San Fransokyo to find a career in hypnotherapy. She managed to afford a small apartment, keeping her commitment to stay away from Reshmi. Fellow graduate Alistair was surprised to find Amrita back in the city, but nevertheless informed her of his grand idea to start a robotics-based company: Krei Tech. Amrita supported him and helped him to build his industry up, forgetting about her ambition during this period. Alistair and Trance formally announced their romantic relationship as Krei Tech grew larger and larger. As time passed, Amrita noticed changes in Alistair’s behavior and motives, eventually leading her to question leaving behind her dream for him. A rumor from an anonymous Krei Tech employee (later revealed to be Regina Krei, Alistair’s sister) stating that Alistair was involved in an affair with another woman (unveiled as Abigail Callaghan who was once Trance's close friend at Krei Tech) shook Trance to her core. Deeply affected by this accusation—which was later confirmed to be true—because of her mother’s own mistake, Trance sorrowfully resigned from Krei Tech and ended her relationship with Alistair. After the first few months, Trance assumed the identity of Rajani Mishra—a young waitress from Lucknow, Uttar Pradesh, India—to avoid the publicity of the breakup. Pretending not to speak any English, Trance's close friend Sonal acted as her "translator" when reporters and interviewers approached Trance about being Alistair's former partner. Since Sonal and Trance both spoke Hindi, they conversed in the language during Trance's café work hours, and Sonal would redirect the news reporters elsewhere with Rajani's cover story if they confronted Trance. Aftermath Trance eventually settled down and found an occupation as a hypnotherapist. She continued working on The Oasis (the project she'd originally developed at Krei Tech) but found herself struggling to pay for the equipment needed to experiment with the tech. Living in a minuscule apartment, Trance was overcome by grief, stress, and pressure from her occupation and the project. With no other way to obtain extra money for herself, Trance hesitantly resorted to contacting her half-brother, Shahidul, and striking deals with him. She offered to export famed Krei Tech weapons to Bangladesh for him in exchange for cash. Shahidul agreed. Shahidul instructed Trance on hacking into Krei Tech’s computers and databases, but warned Trance that she had to regain Alistair’s trust in order to do so. Still hurt, Trance reconciled with her former lover and obtained access to his files using his ID information. She began shipping various weapons and tech from the United States to the nearby Nepal (in order not to raise suspicion) for Shahidul, who would fly the equipment to Bangladesh himself. Capture This cycle of manipulation and exploitation continued for months until Regina—Alistair's elder sister who had always harbored a dislike towards Trance—noticed a sharp decrease in the amount of equipment in the company's database. Because Shahidul had taught Trance how to cover her tracks on Krei Tech's computers, it took Regina and her highly specialized IT team months to finally track the shipments to a woman by the name of "Rajani Mishra"—Trance chose to reuse her cover alias and information to further hide her footsteps. Under Rajani's name was false yet sound information about Trance's persona, throwing Regina and her team off for some time. The exports' destinations were revealed to be in the middle of rural Nepal, but when a team was sent to the country to investigate, none of the villagers in the nearest town knew anything about the products. They were concluded to have been transported elsewhere, but the final destination was left unknown. It was only until Regina questioned Alistair about the shipments that she found a clue about the perpetrator (Alistair only briefly mentioned that Trance approached him months ago with a "heartfelt apology"). With this clue in mind, Regina returned to her IT team asking them to search information about "Amrita Sarkar" (Regina had never fully trusted Trance despite her being a loving girlfriend to Alistair). It took even longer to locate Trance and her whereabouts, as she was private and well-hidden on all her social media profiles. With the utmost special permission from the government, Regina remotely accessed Trance's Instagram account, where she found a post mentioning a supposed planned trip to Bangladesh. During Big Hero 6 Because the events of Big Hero 6 occurred before Trance's getaway, she was still living in San Fransokyo and present at SFIT's science fair convention, where she made several small cameos in the background. There to observe Alistair himself, she disguised herself with makeup and different clothing so she wouldn't be noticed. Like all the other visitors, she was one of the survivors of the fire ignited in the hall by Robert Callaghan, and she safely escaped from the building before it burst into a total inferno. While Hiro and his team investigate Akuma Island, Trance's figure can be seen in footage of Project Silent Sparrow as one of the scientists in the control room with Alistair. Later, Trance attended the grand opening of Alistair's new Krei Tech building as a part of the audience surrounding the entrance. Again, she dressed in disguise-based clothing to avoid confrontation with Alistair. She once again fled from the scene with all the other civilians when Robert (Yokai) entered with his microbots. Personality Official Description Personality & Characteristics TBA Abilities TBA Appearance Physical Features TBA Attire TBA Relationships Reshmi Sarkar With a heavily strained relationship, Trance harbors a deep loathe and anger towards her mother. Formerly very trusting and loving of Reshmi, Trance's trust and faith in her mother was severed when she discovered her hidden affair with a Bangladeshi man when Trance was still a high school student. Alistair Krei TBA Big Hero 6 TBA Sonal Paramar Sonal is Trance's long-time childhood best friend and closest ally. The two found each other at the first meeting of Yoshitaka Mizuno High's Indian Student Union club, where they were first wary of each other—Trance hadn't had any close friends in elementary and intermediate school and Sonal's parents were uptight and extremely picky about her friends. Regina Krei TBA Prasenjit Sarkar TBA Kazuo Yamamura TBA Abigail Callaghan TBA Theme Song Trance's theme song is 'So Tied Up '''by Cold War Kids. Trivia * ''Amrita ''(Bengali: অমৃতা, Hindi: अमृता, Punjabi: ਅੰਮ੍ਰਿਤਾ) is an Indian feminine name meaning "immortal".https://www.behindthename.com/name/amrita In Hinduism and Sikhism, the term refers to an ambrosia-like nectar drink that provides immortality.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amrita * The surname ''Sarkar ''(Bengali: সরকার) means "lord, supervisor, overseer", taken from a Persian title.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/sarkar/submitted * ''Shreya ''(Hindi and Marathi: श्रेया, Bengali: শ্রেয়া, Gujarati: શ્રેયા), her middle name, means "superior, best"https://www.behindthename.com/name/shreya or "most excellent, more beautiful"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shreya and serves as a reference to Trance's voice bearer and portrayer, Indian singer Shreya Ghoshal. It also refers to teenage Trance's desire to become better and better in academics in order to fulfill her goals. * Trance has a very calm and soothing voice that she used for hypnotherapy, one that her friends have noted as being "too mellow and should be used for recording audio-books". Coincidentally, Amrita has recorded several hypnosis audio files for sale in the past. * In addition to self-hypnosis, Trance also meditates. * Trance was offered a scholarship at SFIT but she immediately rejected it (as she was pursuing forensics at the time). Instead, she received her alma mater at the real-life Stanford University. * She is fluent in Bengali, Hindi, and English and speaks a little Japanese. ** Trance's foreign language in high school was Japanese, but she does not remember how to write or read. * Trance was part of her high school's competitive archery team. * As a child and teenager, Trance was very self-conscious about her bushy eyebrows due to her main childhood bully, Kazuo, mocking her for them. She would attempt to cover one of them with her hair, leading her current side-bang-like hair to reflect that. She still retains this quirk, but now wears makeup and trims them to conceal them. ** She was one of the few Indian students at her predominantly-Japanese elementary school and was subsequently bullied for her ethnicity and skin color. This issue did not carry over to high school as Trance was a member of an Indian Student Union club. * Amrita herself is a Hindu while her alter ego, Farhana, is a Muslim. In order to strengthen her persona, Trance studied Islam, the Quran, and various [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hadith ''hadiths] for a few months in order to play out Farhana's religion. * She loves Chinese boba ''drinks and her all-time favorite beverage is rose milk tea. * Trance owned social media accounts before she absconded the U.S. for Bangladesh. ** On Instagram (her main platform), her username was ''@baanglas, which was why it was so difficult for Regina to track her activity. * She developed her personas Rajani and Farhana so well that they both had distinct speech patterns, body language, personalities, interests, and differing clothing styles from their original creator. ** Rajani was made to be shyer, more timid, and docile while Farhana is more impatient, aggressive, yet stoic. ** Trance actually purchased new clothing to wear as Rajani and Farhana and once redecorated her apartment to fit Rajani's taste. * Her favourite color is dark teal, but she is also a fan of maroon and black. * She is heavily inspired by Priyanka Chopra's character Alexandra "Alex" Parrish of the thriller/crime series Quantico. References Category:Females Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Category:Indian Characters Category:Bengali Characters Category:Criminals Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-villains Category:People from New York Category:Americans of Indian descent Category:Americans of Bengali descent Category:Hindus Category:Inventors Category:Psychologists Category:Hypnotists Category:San Fransokyo Residents Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Girl Characters Category:Adults Category:Pescatarians Category:Asian characters Category:South Asian characters Category:Women Category:Indians Category:Bengalis Category:People from India Category:People from Kolkata Category:Bengali speakers Category:Multilingual characters Category:People from West Bengal Category:Chechensichkeria